User talk:Treestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Star Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zaffie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zaffie (Talk) 07:47, October 1, 2010 Which number egg, Star? 1, 2, 3 etc? [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 07:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I put your egg and stats on your user page and signed for your dragon! Go here to find out 'bout what happens next. Oh, and can you sign my dragon? [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 07:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) You gonna name your dragon? Heh heh, he is so cutesiful!! [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 04:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I love it Star... just the eyes are the wrong colour, but I can fix that. I saw that with the lines, but there wasn't anything I could do about it, and it seemed to only happen on some of them... I will keep your version of Glacius for you - just rejig the colours, but with the ones with patterns it's a bit harder... still, if you want to try with those as well, that's fine by me! Ok, I will fix up the plain-patterened ones now. [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 21:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so I tried fixing them up a bit, but it doesn't work, so it looks like we will have to put up with the whitish lines for now :-( If you can fix the lines and keep the same colouring then I will try to upload them, but they end up smaller than the originals on my computer, so there may be problems... but for now we will just keep these ones I think. [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 21:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Kay, that sounds good XD. Haha, I'm still on holidays for another week :-P Yay!!! [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 01:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I know, right? School sucks. :-( Except I really miss it now that I'm sick and I can't go anymore... I get so bored being at home all the time!!! So at the moment I kinda want to go back to school... hopefully I'll get better soon, go back to school, and actually enjoy it for a term... until summer holidays end and I realise how much I hated it after all, LOL. [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 02:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Picture Ok Star - It looks good, but keeping the original colours is kind of nessecary - particularly the eyes because one of the other kinds has that colour eyes... and also the darker they are the less cool they look - and I like the colourful claws XD But apart from that, it looks really good! [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 10:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Nah, can we keep all the colours the same? Cos I like them... hee hee hee... but yeah, just change the lines for now, and maybe I will think about changing the colours later, although I was trying to keep them the same because they will be different when you cross dragon colours, so yeah. [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 03:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it looks awesome, but I really really want to keep all the colours and everything absolutely 100% the same. Like, everything, completely the same. No changes, except blacker lines. It'll make sense later, but it really does have to do with the cross-species dragons, I want the pure-bred dragons to look as different as possible. So no changes please? Like... none? [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 21:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I did the original stars on pixlr, so you can find them there if that's easier. But yeah, I like them all being the same size and a lot of them, XD [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 00:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I love that one XDD. I will now try and make it the actual one for that type. Thanks, Star! Hey, we need more people for this wiki to be really good - you have any friends who might be interested? [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 08:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Battle Challenge Hey Star. Zezda formally challenges Glacius to a battle now that they are both dragons (WOOT) message me back if you accept. :D [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!''']] 21:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC)